AN ENDLESS LOVE
by N.S.Bennett
Summary: After the Pevensies are crowned Kings and Queens of Narnia, no details are known of their reign. So what happens when a young foreign girl turns up on the beach?
1. First Meetings

It was after the coronation of the Pevensie children in Narnia that the events of this story began to unfold. The coronation ball went on into the next morning. Lucy and Edmund were especially pleased; neither had been up this late. Peter and Susan made the most of this opportunity to get to know their people.

It was just before the sunrise when they agreed to send Lucy to bed. Half an hour later they sent Edmund to bed as well. Susan looked into Lucy's room to check she was asleep. From Susan's point of view, she was. From Lucy's she wasn't.

Lucy couldn't sleep. She was unsure of whether it was because she had just been crowned queen of Narnia or because her balcony faced eastwards and the sunlight streamed in. But Narnia was a difficult place to sleep in and eventually she had to get up and stand on the balcony for a moment.

As she stood, she looked out over the mighty waters that lapped at the shore. As she looked she saw someone walking along the shoreline. She ran back into her room, across the floor and into the corridor. She down the stairs and into the entrance hall.

"Lu?" Uh oh. Lucy froze and turned to face Peter and Susan. It was Peter who had spoken. "Where were you going?"

"I thought you were asleep." Susan said.

"I couldn't." Lucy said, looking at Susan. Her eyes flickered back to Peter, "I was going down to the beach. I had spotted someone on the shore and I was going to see if they were alright."

"Alone?"Peter asked. "And unarmed?"

"Yes, well actually-," Lucy began but the look on Peter's face made her backpedal, "Yes."

"Susan, fetch your bow and arrows. Lucy bring your dagger and meet back here in half an hour." Peter commanded. Susan grabbed Lucy's hand and they ran together up the stairs to Lucy's room. Lucy dressed and grabbed her gifts. She met Susan in the corridor and they found Peter waiting at the top of the stairs. Together they left Cair Paravel and walked down to the beach.

"There she is." Lucy whispered. Peter and Susan looked in the same direction. They saw a young girl the same age as Edmund, skipping stones, standing in the fringe of the ocean. She turned and the three Pevensie children hid behind a tree. She walked back to a cloak and began retying the laces of her shoes. Once she had done that, she slipped the cloak around her shoulders and continued walking along the beach to Cair Paravel.

"Stop, who goes there?" Peter asked. The girl turned, frightened. Her eyes widened as Peter and Susan appeared from the shadows, Peter with his sword, Susan with her bow and arrow.

"Please sir, I wasn't doing anything wrong. I was just walking to Cair Paravel. I had heard news and I wished to see the new kings and queens. I have come such a long way and it would be a shame if I had to go back Eona without having seen them."

"What is your name?" Peter pressed.

"Catherina." The girl replied.

"Well Catherina, you are in luck. You have just met three of the four."Peter returned his sword to the sheath. Lucy came out from behind them and Catherina dropped to her knees.

"Your Majesties are sacred to the people of Eona." She said. Susan lowered her bow.

"Forgive me," Susan said. "But where is Eona?"

"It is some miles north of the Lone Islands. At least a week by boat to the south of Narnia and then a fortnight on foot to Cair Paravel, Your Majesty."

"Come on, let's take her back to Cair Paravel so she can meet _King _Edmund!" said Lucy.

"I would like that. Thank you Your Majesty."

"Come with us." said Susan, holding her hand out to the young girl. Catherina took it and they walked with her, not hurrying her, but matching her pace. She chattered away to the girls about her childhood. Then she graciously struck up a conversation with Peter about which horses are best for battle.

Edmund was in a foul mood. His brother and sisters had disappeared in the early morning and none of the servants or courtiers had seen them. Also he had gone to bed later than normal and, as everyone knows, he was tired and that made him grumpy.

He sat at the long breakfast table alone with a breakfast, served for four, that could have fed twenty. Edmund had eaten all he could, yet there was still food left. He leaned back in his chair.

Suddenly there was a small commotion outside and a pageboy stumbled through the door, still half-asleep.

"His Majesty, the High King Peter. Their Majesties, Queen Susan and Queen Lucy and guest." Edmund flicked his wrist and the pageboy left and his brother and sisters came in.

"Where have you been?" Edmund said, jumping to his feet.

"We were down at the beach." Lucy replied.

"Well, thank you for inviting me." Edmund retorted sourly. "I've been here for hours and hours and none of the servants or courtiers have seen you!"

"Edmund, please calm down." Susan said.

"Edmund, we have a guest. Please show some dignity." Peter said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Edmund shrugged it off and, turning on his heel, left.

"He had a late night, didn't he?" Catherina stated. It wasn't a question, more a statement of fact. They looked at her in shock. "What? I have five brothers. I tell a mile away. He's eaten nearly all the food, his crown was slightly askew, he looked bored to death and he had awful bags under his eyes. I'll go talk to him." She pushed past them and began walking in the same direction as Edmund.

"Catherina, wait." Peter called after her. She turned back. "Edmund had his sword."

"I know." She said.

"But you're unarmed." He said.

"I know." She repeated. She walked over and placed her hand on his hip. Peter looked at her, shock crossing his face. She turned and walked away with his sword in her hand.

"Do you reckon she could teach me that?" Lucy asked as Catherina slipped through the door. Peter and Susan looked at her. "What?"

Catherina found Edmund on the balcony facing the ocean. She hid the sword behind her back.

"Hello." She said. Edmund turned his head slightly to the right to look at her and then turned to look at her fully. She came up to him and set his crown straight on his head. He looked at it and smiled at her.

"Thank you. I'm sorry about my behaviour earlier. I had been there for a long time and I'd had a late night. My coronation was last night." He explained.

"That's fine. I don't mind. I just came to see if you were alright."

"I'm great, thank you." He smiled and she smiled back. Her head was level with his and he stared straight into her eyes. He moved his head to whisper in her ear. "Why do you have a sword?"

"Oh, I thought I might need it." Catherina said, moving it out from behind her.

"Girls can't use swords." He said.

"Really?" She said. He pulled his sword out of the sheath and they began fighting.

Peter, Susan and Lucy were waiting for Catherina's return in the dining hall. They were worried about what had happened and what had been said, when they heard swords clashing.

"No way!" Susan said. They all ran out of the room. They found the pair fighting and by the looks of things it wasn't going well for Catherina. She was knelt on the floor with her back to the steps. But with one swift move, she was standing, her sword at Edmund's throat, his sword, in her hand, pointing at his stomach.

"What were you saying about girls and swords?" She asked.

"That they are lethal with them?" Edmund replied. Catherina released him and handed him his sword. "Not bad, can you teach me that?"

"Sure." Catherina smiled, "I'd like that."

"Would you like some breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes please."

He gestured for her to go first. She ducked inside. The others came out onto the balcony.

"What was that about?" Peter asked.

"I said girls can't use swords and we had a duel." Edmund explained. Susan raised her eyebrows. "A friendly duel!"

"So you two are friends?"

"Yes."

"You lost to a girl."

"I lost to a girl." Edmund admitted crossly. He wasn't cross because Catherina had beaten him; he was cross because Peter was asking silly questions. He felt a strange urge to talk to her again.

"Well, we'd better have some breakfast." Susan concluded. She and Lucy went back inside. Peter and Edmund followed. They found Catherina standing in the dining hall, waiting for them. They sat down and then she sat down beside Edmund and opposite Peter. As they breakfasted, Edmund wasn't eating but he was willing to assist Catherina in any way he could, Peter and Catherina continued their discussion.

"What is Eona like Catherina?" Lucy asked from the other side of Edmund.

"Well, it depends on the time of year that you go. If you go in the summer, it is always sunny and there are picnics and games every day. There are competions for the children and we all have a jolly good time. In the winter we have snowball fights and build snowmen and snow castles!"

"Snow castles?" Lucy asked excitedly. Catherina nodded.

"They are so big. One of my father's friends built one so big the governor and his family lived there for the entire season! But now it's only the governor and his sons left." Catherina hung her head and the Pevensie children could feel the sadness exuding from her.

"Hey, it's okay." Peter said, reaching his hand across the table to pat hers.

"It's not okay Peter! It's only the governor left! Nearly the entire family died. You don't understand!"

Peter had snapped back into a sitting position when she had begun to shout at him. As soon as Catherina had stood, he stood with her. Now they mirrored each other, both had their hands on the table and were leaning across, Catherina matching Peter's hard look. Catherina broke first and pushed away, striding across the long hall, to the door.

"What don't I understand?" He shouted at her retreating back. Catherina whipped around so fast with such force; Lucy cowered against her seat with the wind and fear.  
"My father's the governor! My mother and six sisters died and I came to Narnia to ask for help. Half my family died. I have to help run a nation! I came for help and I shall have to go home empty handed!" Catherina turned and ran out of the hall before the tears could overcome her.  
"Well done Peter!" Susan said, sarcasm lacing her words.  
"How was I to know?" Peter asked.

"It doesn't matter. She's going to go home now and tell them that the prophesied kings and queens don't do their jobs properly."  
"Wait, a minute! Where's Edmund?" Lucy asked. Susan and Peter looked at Lucy and then Peter's eyes flickered to Lucy's right to find she was right.  
"Catherina!" Peter said and they ran out of the hall. They came to the balcony and the girls were about to go down the steps when Peter threw out an arm. They looked at him in confusion but then they realised why. Catherina was on the dock, about to get in a dingy and Edmund was jogging towards her.

"Stop! Why are you going home? You just got to Cair Paravel. Please don't leave yet." Edmund begged.  
"Your brother made it clear I wasn't welcome. I might as well go. I'll talk to the Lone Islanders on my way to Eona." Catherina flung a bag over her shoulder. "If it was just you, Lucy and Susan then I might stay."  
"Peter's not so bad. If you stay, please, then you can get to know him. Please stay." Edmund said. "You put up a good fight, I must say. I'll stay." She agreed. Edmund smiled. "But until I get what I want."  
"I'll talk to Peter." Edmund promised, "I promise."  
"Okay." Catherina said before they hugged.

Back on the balcony Peter turned to Susan and Lucy.  
"Do you know what this means?" He said.  
"No." Lucy replied, but the look he gave Susan made Susan understand.  
"Oh." was all she said. Peter nodded meaningfully. Lucy looked with confusion between her siblings.

Just then, Edmund and Catherina came jogging up the steps.  
"Don't worry." Edmund said, "All is forgiven."  
"I'm sorry for shouting at you." Catherina apologised to Peter. She turned to face the girls, "To all of you."  
"That's alright. I deserved it I guess. I was perfectly beastly to you at breakfast. Please come and play against me in a friendly game of chess." Peter replied.  
"Okay. Chess it is." She smiled. Peter put his arm around her shoulders and guided her inside. The others followed, unwilling to miss this opportunity.

Five years had passed since Catherina had arrived. Catherina had become a regular feature at court. She was Susan and Lucy's head lady in waiting. She was one of Peter's generals. She and Edmund had become as close as anything.

They had all changed physically. Peter had grown and looked like a king. Susan had grown into a willowy young woman. Edmund's face had begun to harden into the face of a young man and he had grown at least one and a half feet. Lucy had lost the baby fat and grown a foot.

Catherina had been in bed with growth pains in her legs so had not been in court for two weeks. Edmund was worried greatly about her as she grew. Only Lucy was allowed to visit her in Beruna and she wasn't allowed to speak about her.

Soon the time came when Catherina could walk and she came to court. The two kings and two queens took their places in their thrones. The rest of the court lined the walls. A pageboy entered.

"Catherina of Eona." He announced. He stepped back the double doors opened. Catherina entered and Edmund nearly fainted from shock. Peter and Susan looked at each other then at Lucy. Lucy smiled.

Catherina had grown at least a foot and a quarter. She had lost all traces of baby fat. She had slimmed into a womanly figure. Her honey-hazel hair fell over her chest in soft waves. She was wearing a gown of light blue silk.

She curtsied when she reached them. "Your Majesties." She said.

"Catherina, you look wonderful." Peter said.

Susan nodded, "Stunning."

"We shall see you in the dining hall for a game of chess in a moment." Lucy said. Catherina curtsied and turned and began walking back down the aisle.

"Catherina!" Edmund called. She paused halfway down and turned back. He did the last thing anyone in the court expected next. He stood from his throne and ran down the aisle to her. They hugged in front of everyone. Applause echoed through the great hall.

They stepped back at the same time.

"I have to look up at you now!" Catherina whispered, gazing up at him. He laughed.


	2. The Revelation of Secrets

After chess, Edmund and Catherina went for a walk in the grounds. Edmund took her to the stables and they rode into the surrounding villages. The Narnians all bowed or curtsied to King Edmund. But once they'd left and hit the woods, they began laughing and letting go.

Peter was walking along the veranda when he saw Edmund and Catherina riding onto the beach, Catherina wearing a daisy chain crown. He watched as they rode along the shore together before dismounting and playing in the water together. Susan came and stood beside him.  
"They're practically perfect for each other." Susan said, "He brings out the child in her and she relaxes him."  
"How can it end well?" Peter whispered harshly.  
"What do you mean?" Susan asked. In reply, Peter pulled out a bundle of letters. "These are all of Catherina's letters."  
"From her father. He's asked her if she's usurped the throne yet." Peter stood at his full height. Susan looked up at him.  
"What?"  
"He plans to marry her to Edmund and then get her on the throne and kick all of us off."  
"What's Catherina's side?"  
"In the letters, he mentions she's too vague in her answers. It's clear she's torn between the two men."

Catherina and Edmund sat on the sand and watched the ocean. Catherina was playing with Edmund's fingers.  
"Edmund, I have to tell you something."  
"What?"  
"My father wants me to marry you and then usurp the throne." Catherina looked at him through the corner of her eye. Edmund didn't reply. "Edmund?"  
"I'm going back to Cair Paravel." He stood and almost ran back to the horses.  
"Edmund, wait."  
But he didn't. He mounted the horse and rode off into the forest.  
"I never want to see you again!" He shouted back to her. Catherina mounted her horse and followed him.

Peter was waiting to greet his brother as soon as he arrived in the stables.  
"Hullo Edmund." Edmund looked up.  
"Oh, hello Peter."  
"Where's Catherina?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Edmund said before leaving the stables.  
"I'll just wait for Catherina!" Peter yelled after him.  
Edmund raised his hand. "Whatever!"

Peter waited for Catherina for two hours. Eventually he went inside. He walked down the marble corridor to the indoor tennis court where Susan and Lucy were playing. They both stopped when they saw him.  
"Say, have you seen Catherina?" he asked.  
"No." They both replied.  
"Oh dear. I was rather hoping you'd say yes." Peter turned to walk out of the court when Lucy called him back.  
"Peter, have you asked Edmund?"  
"Yes, but he just says, 'I don't want to talk about it.' I don't know what to do."  
"You don't think it's about," Susan said meaningfully.  
Peter clicked in triumph. "Yes! Of course it is! Well done Su!"  
"What?" Lucy asked.  
"We'll wait and see if she turns up tonight. If not, we'll start looking first thing in the morning."  
Susan and Lucy nodded. They continued their game of tennis, with Peter umpiring, straining their ears for the sound of hooves.

It wasn't until late that Catherina finally returned. She had got lost in the woods but luckily some Badgers had helped find her way back. She dismounted outside the kitchen and tied the horse up to the vine that was slowly creeping up the wall. She looked up and to her surprise she saw Edmund's silhouette standing on the balcony. She stepped back against the wall and gently placed her hand over the horse's mouth. She heard him sigh and then a door shut. She let go of the horse and moved away from the wall in time to see Edmund's shadow against the curtains. She looked at the vine and made her decision.

The climb wasn't easy but she made it over the balcony. The fire in Edmund's room was still blazing. She quietly opened the door and slipped inside. She paused hesitantly by the door as he rolled over uncomfortably in his sleep. She silently walked over to the bed. She pulled back the curtain.  
"Edmund?" She whispered. "Edmund, wake up."  
He woke. He was surprised to see her standing there, shuffled back out of shock, and promptly fell out of bed. She ran around to him.  
"Edmund, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" He said quickly. "I thought I said I never wanted to see you again."  
"I know. But I'm sorry Edmund, but he's my father."  
"I don't care who he is! You are going to usurp us!"  
"He wants me to. But I don't know what to do!"  
"Well, choose!"  
"Between my father and my lover? Edmund, please don't make me do this!"  
At that moment, woken by the shouting, Peter, Susan, Lucy and a couple of guards burst in. What they saw was one of the most painful scenes ever. Edmund was in his undershirt and trousers and Catherina was fully clothed. They were standing, facing each other, though their heads had turned when the door was opened, Catherina's hands were balled into fists and Edmund's had formed manacles around her wrists. He pushed her to a kneeling position.  
"I am not your lover." He spat through gritted teeth and released her wrists. "Now get out of my sight."  
Catherina scrambled to her feet and ran out of the room. They moved to make an aisle for her and watched her run away to her room.  
"Edmund, what was that?" Susan asked.  
"None of your business." Edmund growled.  
"Edmund, you have to apologise." Lucy said next.  
"No, I don't." He said back.  
"Edmund, what did she mean about you being her lover?" Peter asked, "You haven't-,"

"No, I haven't. She thinks we're a couple but we're not. It's all over now."  
"But, you've practically grown up together. The least you should do is apologise."  
"I am not going to apologise."  
"But you can't just push her aside."  
"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!" Edmund yelled, causing the guards to step outside and Lucy to hide behind Peter. Suddenly, in his mind, Edmund began to remember. He went through everything that he and Catherina had done together. "Oh, Aslan." He groaned. The others, who had begun to leave as he zoned out, turned back. "I have to go to her." He said, walking forward.  
"You can't go now; it's the middle of the night." Susan said as he strode down the hall.  
"I don't care." He called over his shoulder.  
They watched his retreating back with a small kind of triumph.

Catherina laid on her bed, staring at the canopy, the tears running down her face and neck; soaking through her nightgown. How could Edmund have said those things? Somewhere, deep inside of her, there was a crushing and tearing.  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She sat up as Edmund came in.  
"Oh, Catherina." He whispered, his face softening.  
"I'm not crying." She said furiously. She quickly wiped under her eyes.  
He laughed, "I know you're not."  
She smiled and he got onto the bed with her.  
"Catherina, I am so sorry. I didn't know what I was saying. I was just so upset about what your father wanted you to do-,"  
"I forgive you." Catherina said in a small voice.  
"What?" Edmund asked.  
"I said, I forgive you." She smiled at him. They knelt up on the bed and hugged. He liked it and wished he could keep her there forever.

Lucy woke early the next morning, curious as to what happened between Edmund and Catherina the night before. She got up and shoved her arms into her dressing gown and walked to Catherina's room. She very quietly opened the door. What she saw was not what she had expected. On the bed, side by side, on the covers, were Edmund and Catherina, both soundly asleep. A small detail that caught her eye as she left was Edmund's undershirt on the floor.  
"Are you sure that they were on the bed?" Peter asked her, gripping her shoulders.  
"Yes. The covers hadn't even been touched." Lucy replied.  
"Right. Let's go." They walked to the room together.

Edmund opened his eyes and looked at Catherina.  
"Good morning." He whispered.  
"Good morning." She whispered back. "Are you feeling a bit better?"  
"Yeah, I just needed to sleep it off. I should probably get back to my room and get dressed before breakfast."  
"And before the others catch us!"  
"Goodness knows what they would think." He laughed. He rolled onto her.  
"What's going on?" Peter's voice seemed to echo from far away.  
Edmund turned back. Peter was standing there with Lucy.  
"Peter, Lucy, it isn't what it looks like." Edmund knelt up, hands in the air.  
"Where is your undershirt?" Peter asked.  
"There on the floor." Edmund said, pointing. He sat up and went and put it on. He left her room quickly after promising to see her at breakfast.  
"What were you doing?" Peter asked Catherina.  
"We were just sleeping. It was nothing. Can you please leave, I have to get dressed." She said. Peter turned and left the room. As soon as he had left, Catherina dressed quickly in an everyday plain red dress. She tugged her waves back into a half ponytail. As soon as she was dressed she went to Lucy's room with her and picked out a dress while Lucy washed. Once the youngest ruler was washed and dressed and ready for the day, she went to Susan's room and repeated it all over again. Then she went down to breakfast.

Five weeks had passed since the incident and they had all gotten over it. Edmund and Catherina had insisted many times that nothing had happened in the bed and the others finally believed them.  
Edmund and Peter were sitting at the banqueting table one morning. The double doors opened and Catherina entered.  
"Her Majesty Queen Susan the Gentle." She said as Susan entered. "Her Majesty Queen Lucy the Valiant." Lucy entered also. Catherina waited until they were seated but instead of sitting in her usual seat next to Edmund, she sat at the far end of the table and barely ate.  
"Catherina, what's the matter?" Lucy called down the table.  
"Nothing." was the reply, followed by a forced smile.  
"Then why aren't you sitting with us?"  
"I'm not hungry, I'm sorry." She stood, scraping her chair back and ran out of the hall. The Pevensies looked at each other.

The wind whipped through Catherina's hair as she walked up the steep grassy cliff top. She stood right at the edge.  
"Aslan!" She shouted at the ocean, "please help me, I'm lost! My father still wants me to usurp the throne and give him a lordship and knight my brothers. But I don't want to use, or hurt, anybody particularly...Edmund. I need your guidance to tell me what to do. I know I should do what's right but is that obeying my father or the man I love?"  
"The man you love." A voice from behind her said. She turned to see Peter standing there. "I know in Eona that you are taught to obey your elders and the rule is the same here in Narnia, but in Narnia you are also taught to follow your heart." She sat down with her legs hanging over the edge and looked down into the clear blueness of the sea. He sat beside her in the same position. "Catherina, I know we haven't been the closest of friends, but I'm always here for you, if you want to talk. That is, if you don't want to talk to Edmund."  
Catherina looked at him and smiled. "Of course. I do love him, but sometimes you need advice from someone who is not him." She laughed, "If that makes any sense."  
"It does to me." He laughed back and he helped her up and they walked back to Cair Paravel.

When Catherina and Peter reached Cair Paravel, a messenger approached them.  
"I have a letter for your Ladyship." He said.  
"Yes, so you do. Thank you." Catherina said, taking the letter and going inside. Peter followed her.  
"Who is it from?"  
"My father, who else?" She replied. "I'll be on the veranda." She walked off down the hallway.

Outside and within the privacy of the veranda, Catherina opened the letter.  
My dear daughter,  
Why have you not answered my last six letters? I need to know how the plan is going. I need Narnia's help. I can't do it alone. If you cannot tell him verbally what you want then tell him physically. Get yourself into his bed.  
I know this is inappropriate for a father to say to his daughter, but we both know that's what you need to secure this deal. Your brothers are anxious for your reply so I am sending this letter and then Benedick will follow. You know how talented he is at getting what he wants. I hope you and your new friends will pay us a visit sometime.  
All my love,  
Your Father.  
Catherina looked at the letter in dismay. 'Get yourself into his bed' leapt off the page. How dare her father say that! This made her angrier than ever. And now Benedick was coming for a visit. Oh, she knew his talent for getting what he wants all right. She had to warn the others. She turned to walk down the veranda.  
"Miss me, little sister?" A voice she knew all too well came from behind her. In her mind she was already forming her reply to her father. She turned back. Benedick was standing there, fully clad in Eonan armour, and hand on his sword. "My, how you have grown. You've turned into quite the young lady." He walked towards her.  
"Stay there!" She commanded, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Don't come any closer!"  
"What, can't I hug my little sister?" He stepped forward with his arms open.  
"If you touch me I will call the guard." She took a step back and slipped through a side door. Luckily he didn't follow. She ran down the corridor to Peter's rooms where Peter and Edmund were planning an attack on the Calormen army.  
"Catherina, what's the matter?" Edmund asked, running around the table to put his arms around her.  
"It's my brother." She said, "He's come to Narnia."  
"But this is good news isn't it?" Peter asked.  
"It would have been if he had sent Nicholas, Toby, Edward or Jasper. But no, he had to send Benedick!"  
"Isn't Benedick the one who tried to usurp the governor on the Lone Islands?"  
"Yes. Now he wants you to give him and my father the throne. Whatever you do, you mustn't give in to him!" 


	3. The Evil Side of Family

A page ran in. He bowed quickly to the two kings.  
"Benedick of Eona." He said before running out.  
"Here he comes." Catherina whispered. She stood in the middle of the room, almost as if she could defend the boys. Benedick came in like he owned the castle. He bowed to the two kings who bowed back. He bowed to Catherina who stood there looking at him.  
"Catherina, do you not remember what father taught you? You curtsey to your brothers," He said, walking over. He gripped her arm. "Out of respect."  
"Oh, yeah."Catherina said. Benedick began to loosen her arm. "Wait, you don't have my respect."  
Benedick clenched her arm in a vice like grip. "I said, curtsey."  
"I said, not to touch me or I'll call the guard. Now let go of me!"  
"I said, curtsey."  
"I said, let go!" Catherina slapped him across the face. He let go of her arm and unsheathed his sword. But Catherina had already grabbed Edmund's sword and now they clashed. Brother and sister were a whirling mess of colour.

It was quickly over with the glint of Benedick's sword and the rip of Catherina's dress material. She fell to the floor. Edmund ran over to her. She was breathing but her arm was badly cut.  
"Peter, go and get Lucy!" Edmund shouted. Peter ran out of the room. "Guard!"  
The guard, one of the centaurs, came galloping in. "Yes, your Majesty?"  
"Take this man to the dungeons." Edmund said coldly. The centaur grabbed Benedick's shoulder and dragged him away.  
"Come Catherina, wake up." he begged. Lucy came running in. She pulled the stopper out of the vial and poured a drop into Catherina's mouth. She suddenly took in a deep breath and her eyelids flickered. He gasped with delight.  
"Edmund." He pulled her into his arms. She pulled back and looked around. "Lucy!" She hugged the other girl. "Where are Peter and Benedick?"  
"Peter is practising archery with Susan." Lucy replied.  
"Benedick's in prison. I arrested him and put him in the dungeons." Edmund answered.  
"He's never going to stop until it's done. But I don't want to be married to you because my father needs money."  
"What do you mean?" Edmund and Lucy asked at the same time.  
"Eona is in the middle of an economic crisis. There was a war a couple of years ago between us and the Lone Islands, when the White Witch was queen. I was little so I don't remember much detail. It was before you came. My father raised the taxes to fund the army. He plugged all of the country's money into the army and the war. We won but we had no money. We tried to get the Lone Islands to lend us money and they did but then they stopped and my father sent me to appeal for help. He didn't send one of his sons because he had me. I'm his only daughter and I had to work my magic on both Edmund and Peter and if I succeeded with one of you then I had to marry you, and send the money to my father. I've been here for five years and I haven't done anything and so my father sent Benedick." She spoke nearly the whole speech in two breaths. Lucy and Edmund sat there in shock as she unburdened what she had kept bottled up in her heart for five years. "I have to go." She said and ran out the room. Lucy and Edmund looked at each other.  
"Should we tell Susan and Peter?" Lucy asked. Edmund nodded. They both ran out of the room.

It took them less time to tell Susan and Peter than it took for Catherina to tell them. Peter and Susan looked at each other.  
"Where is Catherina now?" Susan asked.  
"We don't know, she ran off." Lucy answered as Edmund said,  
"The Stables. If Rainier is there, she can't have gone far. If he isn't then we'll have to ride after her." Edmund raced across the grounds to the stable. Rainier was gone. He was saddled up and ready to leave when the others reached him. They quickly saddled up and they rode out of the stables and down to the forest. They rode across the beach and back into the woods. They suddenly realised they were going uphill.  
"Edmund, do you know where we're going?" Susan called out to her brother. Her voice sounded strange, but then when you have been riding for a while in silence a person's voice does sound strange.  
"No. But I think we've nearly found her."  
"I know where we are." Peter said. "This where we spoke after she ran away from breakfast." As they neared the fringe of the woods, they found a horse tethered to a tree.  
"Rainier." Edmund whispered before slipping off his horse and walking forwards to stroke its muzzle. Peter slipped out of his saddle as Edmund walked forwards out of the trees.  
"Tie up the horses." He instructed Lucy and Susan before following his brother.

The boys walked out onto the cliff. There was a figure in a burgundy dress standing on the edge. It was Catherina. She turned at the sound of the boys' approach. She looked at Edmund before stepping off the edge.  
"NO!" Edmund shouted before running forwards. Peter ran after him.  
"Edmund, don't!" Peter shouted as the girls came running out of the forest as Edmund dove off the edge of the cliff. They both screamed and Peter put his arms around Lucy's waist to prevent her from diving off the edge as well. They watched as the splash Catherina made was widened by Edmund.

Drowning was a lot more difficult than Catherina had thought and in some ways, it was slower. She had released her last breath not long after she had sunk beneath the waves. She had tried to keep her eyes open but the salt stung them and she squeezed them shut. She wriggled backwards, smacked her head and everything went black.  
Edmund hadn't been swimming for long when, as well as the trail of her hair, a trail of blood began to float up to him. The shock from it nearly made him swim up to the surface but he had to keep swimming. He kicked off from the rock and swam down. He hooked his arms under her armpits and kicked his way back up to the surface.

Peter, Susan and Lucy had rode down to the beach, with Rainier and Phillip in tow, anxious. They saw Edmund's head pop up and then go back under. Peter ran full pelt into the water to help his brother. He swam out to him and helped him pull Catherina in.  
"Where's her dress?" Susan asked.  
"Too heavy." Edmund said before collapsing beside her.  
"Susan, Lucy ride back to Cair Paravel and bring some guards to help us." Peter commanded. The girls ran back to the horses and took Rainier and Phillip with them back to Cair Paravel. Peter watched them go before turning back and looking at the other two. They looked so peaceful, they might have been sleeping. He leaned over and placed Edmund's arm over Catherina's waist.  
It didn't take long for the girls to find some fauns and centaurs to help them. The fauns carried the pair back to the castle and the centaurs cleared a path for them. Peter rode behind with Susan behind him and Lucy rode one of the centaurs.

When Edmund woke, he was quickly swallowed up by Peter's shoulder.  
"Thank Aslan you're alive!" He said. Edmund pulled back.  
"I'm fine, Peter. How's Catherina?" He asked. The others looked down and his face fell. "How's Catherina?" he asked again.  
"She's not awake yet. We were going to check on you and then go back and see if she was awake." Peter explained.  
"It would be wise to wait for a few weeks before you visit her." Susan said.  
"I will not wait a few weeks. I want to see her now!"  
"Edmund, please, just wait." Lucy pleaded.  
"No, I'm going now." Edmund flung back the covers and pushed past his siblings. He stormed out the chamber. They followed him. He strode down the corridors to her chamber.

He flung the doors open and suddenly he changed. He became quieter, gentler and caring. The others were confused as to the change. He walked and sat on the edge of her bed. He stroked the side of her face. He leant down and his lips brushed her cheek. Her eyes opened. He began, to the shock of his siblings, to cry.  
"Edmund!" She said, as if he was the only person in the world that she wanted to see. She sat up and they hugged. She wiped his eyes and then she gently turned his head so his lips were on hers. The other Pevensie children left the room.  
"I thought you were dead." Edmund eventually said; when they pulled apart.  
"Never." She whispered before kissing him again.  
"Wait." Edmund said, pulling back.  
"What do you mean?" Catherina asked, her innocent face looking up at him.  
"Well, I don't know if I'll get another chance to ask you. So I'm not going to mess this chance up." He got off the bed and knelt down. "Catherina, I don't have a ring on me but, Catherina. I love you so, so much. Will you marry me?"


	4. Meet the Imperious Family

Catherina didn't say anything but leant forward and kissed him again.  
"I'll take that as a very agreeable yes."He murmured through the kiss. She smiled.

"How much longer are they going to be in there?" Susan asked.  
"I don't know." Peter answered.  
"What do you think they're doing?" Lucy wondered aloud, not really joining in with her siblings' conversation. Therefore she didn't see the look Peter and Susan exchanged.  
"You'll find out when you're older." Peter mumbled. As Lucy sat up to complain that she is older and she should know, Edmund and Catherina came in. Both were dressed.  
"We have some news. So, Peter, it would be nice if you sat up and listened." Edmund said. Peter sat up.  
"Maybe we shouldn't tell them." Catherina whispered.  
"Tell us what?" Susan said.  
"We're, we're," Catherina stuttered.  
"We're getting married!" Edmund suddenly blurted out.  
"Congratulations old boy!" Peter said standing and giving Edmund a hug. He kissed Catherina on the cheek. Lucy hugged them both as did Susan.  
"When are you getting married?" Lucy asked.  
"You can choose." Catherina said. Lucy's face spread into a wide smile and the girls hugged again.

Lucy did choose the date. With it set, they found they had six months to prepare. The court was kept busy and invitations were sent out. Catherina had her brother released from prison, much to Edmund's protests, and sent back to Eona with invitations for her father and brothers. Edmund and Catherina didn't have much time together alone. As soon as they had a moment, Catherina was whisked off for a dress fitting or to approve of the bridesmaids' dresses or the flowers and Edmund was taken away for a fitting for himself or to approve of the table plans for the banquet. So when they did have the chance it was heavenly.

Catherina's family arrived a week before the wedding. They all went down to the dock together. As soon as the ship came in, Catherina began waving. A young man in his mid twenties waved back. The boat docked and Catherina ran down the pier, up the gang plank and into the arms of the young man.  
"I've missed you so much!" She said as he swung her around.  
"I've missed you too." He said, before putting her down. "You've grown into a very fine young woman." He kissed her on the cheek.  
Soon all of Catherina's brothers had come and greeted her. By this point the Pevensies had walked up the gang plank. Everyone on the ship, except Catherina, bowed.  
"This is my brother Nicholas, my brother Toby, my brother Edward and my brother Jasper." Catherina said, introducing each in turn. Suddenly her brothers fell to one knee. Catherina turned to face the man that was walking across the deck. She curtsied. As she rose he opened his arms. "Father!" She said as she ran forward to hug him. He chuckled. She stepped back and to the left. "This is my father, Governor Imperious of Eona and the Lone Islands." He bowed to the Pevensies. "Everyone this is Peter, Susan, Lucy and, my, Edmund." Edmund gave her a small smile. Catherina went to stand beside him.  
"You have my blessing." The governor said. Edmund's smile grew wider. Suddenly the smile was gone and his face clouded over.  
"You've got a lot of nerve to show your face here again." He spoke through gritted teeth.  
"I was invited along with my father and brothers so I have come." Benedick's slippery voice came from behind Catherina's father. He stood behind his father and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"He's promised to behave." The governor said quickly, trying to regain the peace.  
"He'd better behave better than last time." Edmund growled.  
"I didn't cause anyone harm." Benedick complained.  
"So, slitting your sister's arm, causing her to attempt to commit suicide by jumping off a cliff, through saving her I nearly died too, that isn't harm to anyone?" Edmund argued.  
"That's what happened?" Toby asked.  
"What did he tell you?" Peter asked.  
"That he and Catherina had argued and she cut his arm with a dagger and yet you threw him in prison." Edward said. Everyone stood dumbfounded at Benedick's lie.  
"You little shit!" Catherina's whisper sounded like a shout in the silence. "I nearly killed myself and yet you made it seem like I was the villain and you were the victim that escaped just in time." She grabbed her brother by the arm, dragged him forward and forced him to kneel on the deck. "I was merciful to you! I was kind. Would you have liked it if I hadn't released you from prison and allowed you to join in the celebrations? But, no. I was merciful. I showed you compassion. I'm not Queen of Narnia and never shall I be. But I will be Princess. Let all Narnia hear my first decree. You, Benedick Imperious, are banned from Cair Paravel until _my_ wedding celebrations are over." Catherina stepped back. "Edmund, shall we take our guests back to the castle. I wish to give my family a tour." As they turned to leave the governor called out.  
"Wait!" He called. They turned back. He looked down at Benedick, who was still kneeling on the deck. "You are no son of mine." He said before spitting on his back. "Come along Catherina, boys. I wish to see some fauns before I get too old to travel."  
As they walked down the gang plank, Catherina walked arm in arm with Nicholas.  
"Father isn't that old?" She asked him. They both watched him walking arm in arm with Lucy and Susan. "Is he?"  
"I don't know. He is well past his seventy fifth year. We are concerned that he won't make it to his ninetieth."  
"But what about what the fortune teller said, about him living until his one hundred and fiftieth?"  
"The same fortune teller that said he would be rich beyond his wildest dreams?" Nicholas said and looked at his little sister. "I have missed so much of your life." He said sadly. "How old are you now?"  
"I'm fifteen two weeks after the wedding." She replied. "Edmund's lucky. We celebrated his fifteenth a month ago."  
"You are so beautiful." Nicholas said. "You look so much like mother." He kissed her cheek.  
Edmund came running up to them. "Come on you two." He smiled. "Catherina, I need to talk to you about something."  
"Okay." She grabbed his hand and, after pulling a face at Nicholas, walked off with Edmund. As Nicholas watched her go, a single tear rolled down his cheek. Toby noticed this and turned back to his brother.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Nicholas nodded. Toby looked in the same direction as Nicholas. They both stood and watched as she talked with Edmund, her soft honey brown hair a contrast to his dark hair. They walked her pull her head back with laughter and her face light up at a mere kiss on the cheek. "She is a very fine young woman. She would have done our mother proud."  
"Come on. Father is teasing Lucy and Susan." Edward and Jasper said.  
"This I have to see." Nicholas said. The four brothers ran to catch up with the others and a very merry party they made as they walked back to the castle.

A feast was held that night but not as grand as it would have been, however the cooks had an excuse. A royal wedding is very difficult to cater for. Catherina's brothers watched her all night.  
"She does seem very happy." Jasper said.  
"Yes. Edmund has a talent. Very much a man of two halves." Toby said.  
"What do you mean?" asked Nicholas.  
"Haven't you noticed? He's very brisk, harsh and commanding with everyone else but with Catherina he's quiet, gentle and caring." Toby explained. He then sat back in his seat, very content with his analogy.  
"You mean, she's changed him." Nicholas asked, quickly becoming confused.  
"He's changed her." Edward said. "She had to mature quickly, being the only girl, and she had to learn to survive. Do you remember when Father tried to get her to marry Benedick as he couldn't think of how to save the family? That was the first time any of us said no to Father. Edmund's softened it with her. It's almost as if he's taught her how to be a child again."  
"What's that you're saying about my brother?" Peter asked.  
"We were just discussing the difference in them. Catherina seems to have become a child again."  
"I know what you mean." Peter agreed, "Edmund was quite boisterous before we met Catherina. We could tell the change within ten minutes of them meeting each other."  
"That fast? But Catherina was only ten when we sent her."  
"They were friends at first but as they grew up their emotions caught up with them." Peter explained. They all agreed. "It must have been difficult for your father to disown Benedick."  
"It was possibly but Benedick never felt like he belonged in our family. He was too cunning, too slippery. The rest of us are all kindness but we were brought up as fierce warriors." Toby said.  
"That's why Catherina's so good." Peter murmured. "She's won our duelling championships three years in a row."  
"Seriously? Little Catherina? Well, she's not little anymore." Nicholas said sadly.  
"No. She's quite the lady now. She'll make a fine princess. She'll become Princess when they marry."  
"I doubt she can wait another week." Edward cut in.  
"She's like a child before Christmas. She's so excited." Peter laughed. "She feels like my sister already."  
"You and Edmund both feel like our brothers. Susan reminds us of our sister, Alicia, and Lucy is so much like little Sarah." Jasper complimented in reply.

The day before the wedding was a whirlwind. Catherina was up at dawn and she went out for a ride through the Narnian countryside. As she rode she confessed all her fears to Rainier. She was sad as she returned to the stable. She kissed Rainier on the nose and went in to breakfast. She kissed Edmund briefly before sitting beside her father. She curled up in her chair and put her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. She munched her toast quietly.  
When breakfast was over, she went out and practised her archery with Susan and her brothers. After archery was sword practise. She took out her brothers one by one. They took a small break with fruit and water. Then they went inside and she had a tennis match against Peter.  
When tennis finished, they had lunch. It wasn't much. She sat beside Lucy at lunch and they discussed Mr Tumnus and a pretty little girl faun that had just joined the court. They decided that they must join them together at the wedding.  
She spent the entire afternoon walking with Edmund. They didn't talk; they just enjoyed each other's company before the next day which they would spend the best part apart as the service was at sunset and tradition, the same in Narnia as here, says that a groom cannot see a bride before they are married. When Catherina was called in to have dinner with Lucy and Susan, she cried. She wouldn't be able to see Edmund until the next day. They kissed before she ran into the house.


	5. A Wedding Day

Catherina didn't eat much that night. Lucy became worried and when Catherina had gone to bed she pulled Susan over to one side.  
"Don't worry Lu." Susan replied after Lucy had spoken her fears. "She's just missing Edmund and she's nervous."  
"I know, but still- I am really worried Su."  
"Don't be. Come on. The Chief Bridesmaid can't afford to have bags under her eyes." Susan smiled and wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulder as they walked to bed.

When she woke, Catherina didn't feel any different. _I love Narnia,_ she thought. Then she remembered.  
"I'm getting married today." She said aloud. Just saying it was a shock to the system. She smiled as she thought of Edmund. She inhaled happily as she sat up. There was a knock at the door. "Come in!" She called. Lucy entered with Susan and a female faun called Alysse (the same one they were going to fix up with Tumnus).  
"You're not allowed down to the banqueting hall because Ed's down there so we brought some up for you." Lucy explained. It was only then Catherina noticed the tray Alysse was holding.  
In the end they all ended up on the bed, eating the food the cooks had given them. They then played chess and cards.

Meanwhile Edmund was out riding with Nicholas. They rode up into the forest, not the way to the cliff, and then came back to Cair Paravel. As they rode, they talked.  
"So are you the eldest?" Edmund asked.  
"Yeah." Nicholas said. "I am."  
"You have a pretty close relationship with Cathie."  
"Yeah. I tutored her. I raised her in a way. My parents were always busy running the countries and my other siblings would help and I was the only person who cared about her. Then we lost our mother and our sisters." Here he slowed and turned, nearly fully, in his saddle to look at Edmund. "You must promise me not to tell anyone this."  
"I promise." Edmund said intently.  
"We nearly lost Catherina too. She got really ill. Our mother had just died that morning and Catherina was the only girl left. She had cared for the others even though she was ill herself. She made herself worse in the attempt to save our mother and sisters."  
"That's why you reacted the way you did when you heard about the-you know." Edmund held back, not willing to mention the incident. Nicholas shuddered.  
"Yes. She's always been unstable." Nicholas smiled over at Edmund. "I'm glad she's got you. I know you'll look after her."  
"Thank you." Edmund smiled back and they continued riding.

Soon the time came for both of them to get ready. Catherina had nearly all the female servants in the castle fluttering around her. Edmund got ready on his own. He dressed in his armour. Peter came in and straightened a few things for him and handed him his sword belt. Edmund tried several times to do the buckle up. He looked sheepishly up at his brother.  
"Pete could you?" he asked. "My hands are shaking." Peter smiled and took the belt. He did the buckle up. "Thanks."  
"S'alright. You're nervous." They stood awkwardly opposite each other. But before they knew it, they were hugging. "I love you Ed." Peter whispered. It was the first time either of the brothers had said it.  
"I love you too Pete." Edmund whispered.

In Catherina's chamber, Catherina was trying not to cry, vomit or faint. It took five women to help her into her dress with its long train. Lucy returned in her bridesmaid's dress. The girls tried not to cry or rip any material as they hugged. They stood side by side in front of the mirror. Lucy's dress was pale gold with red embroidery. The sleeves ended at her elbows and had lace cuffs. There was a slash up the front of the skirt revealing her ivory underskirt. Catherina's dress was white. The straps had fallen down over her upper arms. There were streams of material flowing loose from the straps. The skirt flowed from the chest section. The train extended several metres back. Random strips of material extended an inch from the train. Her hair, cleverly curled by Alysse, fell over her shoulders. Her father had allowed Nicholas to give her away. He came in now and took a step back, before letting a few tears escape.  
"Nicholas, don't cry! You'll start me off." Catherina cried, hugging him.  
"I'm sorry. You just look so pretty. Come on, Your Majesty, Your Highness. They're waiting." He said, bowing to Lucy. She went first and Nicholas took my hand and two young female fauns picked up the train and carried it as they walked down the marble hallway. Soon they reached the large double doors of the coronation hall. The fauns carefully placed the train down and Alysse stood in front of Lucy with the navy blue velvet cushion which held the rings. The doors opened and everyone in the hall stood. Alysse walked forward.

Alysse, a female faun in Catherina's service, entered first as the royal ring bearer. Lucy entered five beats behind her, as the bridesmaid. She looked so pretty in her golden dress. Alysse passed Edmund to stand beside Peter. Lucy went left to stand in front of Susan. Then Catherina entered. Edmund gulped. She couldn't be meant for him. She was too beautiful. His heart began jumping around in his chest. She flowed down the aisle to him. She blushed and he smiled as the pink brightened her appearance. Edmund stepped out into the aisle to greet her. Nicholas kissed her hand before handing it to Edmund.  
"Please be seated." Tumnus said. The congregation sat down in unison. Everything passed in a blur until the time came to say their vows. They were standing face to face holding hands. "Catherina and Edmund have written their own vows. So ladies first."  
Catherina took a deep breath, "Edmund, since we first met, I knew I would rather die than be with anyone else. We became best friends, confidants, secret-keepers. Only when I turned thirteen did I realise that what I felt for you was more than sisterly affection. I didn't know what would have happened if we never met. All I know is my life would have been black and white forever. I love you. You have the key."  
_I love you._ Edmund mouthed.  
"Edmund, would you like to say your vows?"  
"Catherina, I tried to figure out how to make my vows rhyme. But I was never good at poetry. So it's just normal I'm afraid. No-one else understands me better than you. No-one knows my heart and my soul better than you. You must be psychic as well because no-one knows my thoughts better than you either. The love I have for you can never be beaten. I love you."  
"We will now exchange the rings." Tumnus said. Alysse stepped forward. Edmund slipped Catherina's ring onto her finger first and then she slipped his ring onto his finger. "I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They leant in and kissed. The hall erupted into cheers.

The feast went without a hitch, Catherina managed to keep her dress clean, and then came the time for the traditional first dance. Edmund and Catherina entered the floor opposite each other. Edmund bowed, Catherina curtsied and they stepped forward to get into the hold.  
"Hold on! Lucy, give us a hand." Catherina said. Lucy came running forward and unbuttoned the train from the dress. "Thank you."  
They got into the hold and Edmund lifted Catherina so she was standing on his feet. They waltzed together in this fashion. When they finished, everyone applauded.  
As Edmund and Catherina left together, her father got a tear in his eye and a lump in his throat. Peter noticed this and went over to him.  
"Are you all right Governor?" He asked, looking in the Governor's eye line. Edmund and Catherina went laughing; Edmund's shoulders were covered in rose petals whilst rose petals decorated Catherina's curls.  
"Yes, I'm fine. But you know what happens next." He said. "She's grown up so fast."  
"I know." Said Peter, "Oh, Aslan, I know."


	6. Married Life Begins

Edmund took a deep breath before walking into the bedroom. Catherina was sitting on the edge of the bed in her nightgown. Edmund nervously tightened the cord on his night robe as he walked over to sit beside her. He swallowed before she leant forward and kissed him. He exhaled in relief as he returned the kiss.

The sun's rays hit Edmund right in the eyes. He blinked as he woke. He looked at his position. He was lying next to Catherina with his right arm across her bare chest and his head against her shoulder. He closed his eyes and smiled as he snuggled closer to her.  
"Good morning." She whispered, her eyes still closed, but smiling a little. She opened her eyes and Edmund gasped as he noticed how beautiful her eyes truly were.  
"How long have you been awake?" He asked.  
"About ten minutes. You?"  
"About two. Do you want to get up?"  
"No not really." She replied, wriggling herself under him.  
"Ah-ha. Déjà-vu." He laughed before leaning down to kiss her and they picked up from where they had left off earlier that morning.

"Ah, Lucy, have you waked Edmund and Catherina?" Peter asked as he passed his little sister on the way to his study.  
Lucy shook her head, "No."  
Peter crumpled his forehead, "Don't you think you should?" He asked.  
"No. Not this morning I don't." She giggled before running to Susan's room. Peter stood there for second. _Did she just say that?_

Edmund helped Catherina do up the buttons on a navy blue everyday dress. He finished up the top button and kissed her neck. She leant her head back onto his shoulder and smiled.  
"We should probably go down for lunch." She whispered, "We missed breakfast." She stood up straight and turned to face him.  
"Well, we were a bit preoccupied." Edmund said, pushing her hair back over her shoulders. Out of peripheral vision, Catherina noticed two stains on the bedclothes.  
"What will we tell the maids?" She whispered. Edmund looked in the same direction as Catherina.  
"We let them guess." He smiled, leaning his forehead against hers.

Everyone sat patiently at the banqueting table.  
"Shall we start without them?" Toby asked as his stomach gave a loud growl.  
Peter nodded, "Ye-,"  
"Wait!" Catherina's voice called. Everyone looked up in the direction of the doors. Catherina and Edmund came running through the door, holding hands. "We're here!"  
"Please don't say we're too late for lunch. We're really hungry." Edmund panted.  
"I'm not surprised." Jasper murmured. "Ow!" Nicholas sat up straighter.  
"Jasper!" Catherina squealed, a red flush spreading across her cheeks.  
"Of course you're not late. Come on." Susan said, smiling at her sister in law. They sat down opposite each other. As they ate, the noise grew. Everyone was talking and it echoed off the marble. Edmund couldn't keep his eyes off of Catherina. After last night and this morning, she had never looked more beautiful. He watched her facial expressions as she listened intently to what her brother, Toby, was saying and then her animated response. He listened adoringly to the glorious sound of her laughter. He thought about her hand gestures and the way she always used her hands. She looked at him through her peripheral vision. She knew he was watching her. She turned to look at him.

_I love you. _She mouthed.

_I love you too. _He mouthed back.


	7. Announcements

"It's happened! Benedick's overthrown our father, Eona is split in two and Benedick is assembling an army and he's on his way over here!" Nicholas shouted, bursting into the throne room. Lucy and Peter looked up from their game of chess in the middle of the floor, Susan turned from her conversation with a centaur and Catherina stood up from her seated position by Edmund's legs. She moved to stand behind Edmund, who was seated in his throne.  
"What?" Lucy asked.  
"Benedick's coming here to Narnia with an army!" Nicholas shortened the message to the necessities. Peter and Lucy stood and Susan ran to join them. However Catherina and Edmund stayed where they were. Edmund tightened his grip over Catherina's hand on his shoulder.  
"It'll be fine." He whispered, "Everything's going to be fine."  
"But, Edmund-," Catherina pleaded.  
"I know." Edmund said calmly. He stood and faced her, turning his back on Nicholas and his siblings. "But Catherina, Cathie, I'll do everything within my power to make you safe. I promise." He gently gripped her face in his hands. Her eyes had filled with tears. "Nothing's going to happen to you, either of you, I promise."  
"I don't want you to get hurt." She whispered, some of her tears escaping.  
"Cathie, you have bigger problems right now."  
"I know, but I don't know what we'd do without you."  
This exchange didn't go unnoticed.  
"Wait, what do you mean, we?" Peter asked. Edmund stepped back and turned. Lucy squealed with delight and ran across the marble to hug Catherina.  
"How long have you known?" Susan asked.  
"Two months. I have six months left." Catherina replied. "But can we get back to the main problem? Benedick's army is going be here soon and we haven't got much time. We can announce my damn pregnancy afterwards."

Cair Paravel became filled with soldiers and messengers. Generals and Privates. Foot Soldiers and Cavalry. Nearly every room in the palace was full of people. Lucy took walks around the grounds with Tumnus or Catherina's father, who appeared to have taken a shine to the young girl. Susan trained archers in the forest. Orieus, a centaur, trained the cavalry. Peter, Edmund and the other Generals tried to work out battle plans.

It was whilst they were doing this that Catherina shocked them all. Peter, Edmund and Orieus were arguing about the positioning of the archers in relation to the cavalry. Catherina had been talking to one of the generals, her five month belly sticking out under her gown.  
"Catherina, my dear, please sit down, you'll wear yourself out." Edmund pleaded, looking up at his wife. He waved at a faun.  
"I'll talk to you later Astrieus." She said, before walking over to the table. Without saying a word she moved the models around. "That's better." She affirmed before turning, holding her swollen belly and walking towards a chair that the faun had brought. The men looked down at the rearrangement.  
"Catherina-what?" Peter asked.  
"You hadn't arranged it right, any of you. Memorise that." She said, carefully sitting down in the chair.  
Orieus squinted at it, "Her Highness is right. We had made a mistake." He looked up at her, "Well done."  
She smiled at him. Suddenly her face dropped and her hands went to her stomach. Edmund ran to her.  
"What is it? What wrong?" He asked, kneeling at her feet with his hands on her knees, his face warped with concern. She grabbed his hand and pressed it against the hard expanse. His face lit up. He kissed her stomach through the material.  
"What happened?" Peter asked. Edmund turned to look at him with tears in his eyes.  
"The baby. It kicked." He said his voice thick with emotion. Everyone crowded around Catherina.

Later that day, Catherina took a walk alone in the grounds. She thought about the questions that the soldiers had asked. Was she hoping for a boy or a girl? That was a tough question. It would have to be a boy to continue the reign. But, she thought, Edmund wouldn't mind either way. She thought about the upcoming battle. She wondered what would happen to her. She wouldn't be able to stay. But where would she go?  
_Please Aslan. Don't let me give birth without Edmund. _ She begged mentally. This pregnancy was taking its toll on her. She was only five months along but she already wanted it out. She was beginning to struggle as she walked. She rubbed her upper arms; it was cold out that day.  
"Cathie!" Edmund's voice came from behind her. She turned slowly. He ran up to her. "Goodness, my love, you're freezing." He took his cloak off and wrapped it around her shoulders. "Why didn't you say you were coming outside? I would have come with you."  
"Edmund, you won't get mad if the baby's not a boy, will you?"  
"What? What's brought this on?" He asked, "I love you and I love our child. I always will, it doesn't matter about the gender." He looked at her, confused. "What's wrong?"  
"I want you to be there...when I give birth." Her voice was shaking and he guided her in the direction of the castle, trying to warm her up with friction. She moved her body closer to his. "Would you like to?" She cleared her throat, trying to speak through the ice, "I know it's against tradition but-,"  
"I would love to!" He smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I would love to be there." He whispered into her ear before kissing her on the cheek. She turned her head so he was kissing her mouth instead.

Catherina was right. Edmund had her pack up several dresses and some baby clothes into a trunk, ready to leave for Tumnus' house, out of the way of battle.  
The stress Edmund felt those two days, watching his eight-months-pregnant wife shuffle her way around their bedchamber, stopping to catch her breath and then moving on again, was unimaginable. He longed to help her, he felt useless as he just sat at his desk watching her struggle. Eventually, when he could bear it no longer, he got up and walked over to stand beside her, and began folding the baby clothes.  
"I can manage." She said. He raised his hand and put one finger on her lips.  
"Shut up. Now." He said firmly, but not unkindly, "That's a royal order."  
"Yes, Your Majesty." She replied. "If I wasn't pregnant, I would gladly curtsey."  
"Only one more month and you won't be pregnant any longer." He smiled at her, "Are you excited?"  
"Yes and no." Catherina giggled at her husband's confused expression, "Yes, because we are going to be parents and we will have a beautiful child, and no, because it's going to be excruciatingly painful to get the little one out."  
Edmund smiled. "I promise you I am going hold your hand for the entire duration."  
Catherina turned and hugged him. "I love you."  
"I love you too. This is the best decision I've ever made-believe me I've made some bad ones." Edmund chuckled.

Everyone at Cair Paravel was at dinner when a page came running in.  
"Your Majesties." He said, bowing to the Pevensies, "Your Highness." He said, bowing to Catherina. "I bring grave news of the greatest urgency. Benedick the Traitor has landed at the dock. He's on his way up here." As the page spoke a flash came from the window.


	8. A Child is Born From War

Peter ran over.  
"They're firing!" He shouted. Suddenly something flew through the window, smacked in to Peter's shoulder and sent him flying, and smashed the lower parts of the chandelier. All the women screamed, Susan, Lucy and Edmund ran to Peter.  
"Peter!" Susan said, "Quick, Lucy, the cordial!"  
Lucy swiftly opened her cordial and poured a drop into Peter's mouth. "Come on Peter, wake up!" She begged. Fortunately-he did. The Pevensies hugged, forgetting for a moment the battle around them.  
"Edmund!" Catherina shouted. The Pevensies turned. "We have to move-quickly!" The Kings and Queens recovered themselves and everyone ran to prepare for the battle.  
"Catherina, you have to get out of here!" Edmund said, running and snatching his wife's hands up in his own.  
"I can't!" She cried. "It's too late."  
"Alysse, Savannah, Tamala, go with Princess Catherina to our bedchamber. Barricade all the doors and the windows. Hurry!" The two fauns and the dryad helped Catherina out of the hall and up the stairs.

They pulled Catherina into the room and sat her on the bed whilst they pushed the wardrobe against the door and Edmund's desk against the balcony doors. When they finished, they sat with Catherina on the bed and waited for the battle to be over.

Soon the evening became night and the night became day. The day was one of the hottest days Narnia had ever had. For the four women trapped in that room, not knowing anything of the battle was torture. They could hear the battlecries.

That evening, it all changed.

Catherina stood up to use the chamber pot and something wet trickled down her legs.  
"Shit!" She said. Then the first of her contractions came along. "Shit!" The servants she'd been left with rushed to her aid and helped her back onto the bed while she screamed. "Alysse-tell-Edmund-," she groaned again, "Tell Edmund-get him-here!" Catherina gripped the sheets and flopped back on the pillows.

Alysse ran through the corridors of the castle. She hid behind a pillar and then ran out into the courtyard and into the battle.  
Edmund was easy to spot and she ran to him. She whispered quickly in his ear and then Edmund looked at his opponent.  
"I know this is weird, but could you take a message to the traitor Benedick?"  
"Of course. What would you like me to say?" His opponent raised his helmet and Edmund could see he was just a boy.  
"That his sister, The Princess Catherina, is giving birth and for us to call a truce." Edmund said, "It's important." The boy ran off almost immediately. Edmund turned and he and Alysse ran back across the courtyard to go inside. Something caught Edmund's arm and he turned.  
"Edmund, where are you going?" Peter asked.  
"Catherina's in labour." Edmund said simply before ducking inside.

The door banged open. Catherina looked up, sweat covering her pale face, her forehead crumpled in pain, wearing her underdress, her actual dress in a heap on the floor, some of the stitches ripped in Tamala and Savannah's hurry to get it off. She was doing her synchronized breaths when Edmund came in. He ran to her side and grabbed her hand.  
"You're doing well Your Highness. Just keep breathing. Inhale...exhale...inhale...exhale." Tamala said. Outside, the sounds of battle stopped. Catherina screamed in pain as another contraction came on.

Down in the courtyard, everyone sat in silence. Every so often a scream would come from inside. Peter was pacing, Susan had her arm around Lucy. All of Catherina's brothers, including Benedick, were sitting together. Suddenly a loud scream came from above and everyone's heads snapped up.  
"Get it out, get it out, get it out!" Catherina screeched. Lucy flinched from her voice.  
"Cathie, relax, you're doing great!" Edmund just finished his sentence before Catherina gave a great scream which dropped into total silence. Everyone in the courtyard froze. The silence lasted for two minutes and then it was broken by a high pitched cry. Everyone relaxed.

Catherina flopped back against the pillows, breathing hard. She'd done it. She'd lived through child-birth and her beautiful baby had entered the world. She sat up and Savannah handed her what looked like a dark pink squidgy thing.  
"Congratulations Your Highness, Your Majesty. You've been blessed with a daughter." Savannah said. Catherina looked down and saw some of the defining features from each parent.  
The baby had Edmund's dark mess of hair but she had her mother's bright ocean green eyes. She had her father's nose and mouth but her mother's chin.  
"She's so beautiful." Edmund whispered.  
"Hello Lylie." Catherina whispered. She looked at Edmund. He smiled.  
"It's perfect." Edmund said, "Lylie Eliza Pevensie, Princess of Narnia."  
"I think I'd prefer to call her Lylie for now." Catherina smiled up at her husband, her forehead crumpled.

Later that night, while Catherina was sleeping, Edmund cradled his daughter in his arms and looked at the moonlight.  
"I'm going to make you a promise now, Lylie." He whispered, "I promise to never let anything hurt you in your life. Not a bumped head, or a scraped knee, or a bad dream, or a broken heart."

The next morning, Edmund's siblings were allowed to come in to visit. When they entered, Catherina was wearing her nightgown with a silk robe over the top. Edmund was wearing cream breeches and a loose white shirt. He sat on the covers while Catherina was under them and Lylie was wrapped up in ivory blankets. Peter looked at their little family and felt a strange sadness in knowing he may never have that. Lucy ran over to the end of the bed almost instantly.  
"Can I see?" She begged. Catherina laughed.  
"You can hold her if you like." She smiled as she watched the young girl's face light up with happiness. She shuffled towards the younger girl and showed her how to have her arms and then gently placed Lylie in her arms. Edmund kissed his wife on the head before going to talk to his older siblings.  
"What do you think?" He asked.  
"You did well, Edmund. She's beautiful-they both are." Peter said.  
"Have you decided on what you're going to call her?" Susan asked.  
"Yes. Lylie Eliza Pevensie, Princess of Narnia." Edmund said, "It was Catherina's choice."  
"It was a good choice. I'm just going to say hello." Susan smiled. She moved over to the bed.  
"I'm going to confess something to you Pete." Edmund swallowed. "I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can be a father."  
"Yes you can Ed. It'll be so natural for you. It'll be natural for Catherina quicker, but I promise you, it will be natural." Peter smiled at his little brother. Edmund was two months off sixteen. He could barely look after himself, but he had to help run a country and look after his family.

Peter could barely understand how he could do it. How would Edmund cope?


	9. An arguement and some visitors

**Five years later**

"Catherina, would you just listen to me!"  
"No! You promised that you would teach Lylie archery today! Where were you?"  
Edmund and Catherina were arguing-again. This time, Edmund had forgotten about Lylie's archery lesson.  
"She's only five, why should she have an archery lesson anyway?" Edmund asked.  
"Honestly Ed, are you completely thick? I started learning archery as soon as I was three! Lylie needs to learn as soon as possible!" Catherina shouted back.  
"I'm sorry, I had to help Peter with the army!"  
"So now the army is more important than our family is it?" Catherina shouted before storming into the library and slamming the door.  
"No, never." Edmund mumbled to the wood before turning and continuing down the corridor.

That evening at dinner, Catherina and Lucy sat together. Lucy passed the message to Edmund that Catherina would be sharing Lucy's room that night.  
"Fine!" Edmund said, jumping to his feet.  
"Fine!" Catherina jumped to her feet.  
"Share with whomever the hell you want-I really couldn't care!" Edmund shouted at her.  
"Good. 'Cos I never wanted you to care!" Catherina screamed back at him. Edmund stormed out, slamming the door. Catherina scraped her chair back, knocking it over, and ran out of another door. Everyone exchanged looks.  
"What was that about?" Edward asked.  
"They were arguing earlier this afternoon-Edmund didn't turn up to teach Lylie archery." Susan said. Peter instantly looked guilty.  
"That was my fault. I asked him look over the new army with me."  
"Well done Peter! Now they're arguing again." Susan said, her annoyance for her elder brother shining through.  
"Just because I'm not as sensible as you!" Peter shouted.  
"Please, please stop!" Lucy cried. "Please don't fight-isn't this family hurting enough already?" She asked, looking around the table, "Edmund and Catherina argue a lot of the time-what's the longest they've ever gone without talking?"  
"Three days?" Jasper answered.  
"Exactly. Just let them sulk it out. Meanwhile, everyone continue!" Her brightness and her theory won everybody over and they continued with their dinner.

Edmund was nearly crying as he climbed into bed. Catherina was sharing with Lucy-they were probably having a laugh. He should have asked Peter to come and share with him for the night. Just as he was about to pulled the covers over his head and cry, there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!" He called. The door opened and a small girl, dressed in a white nightgown that came to her ankles, with dark brown ringlets that hung over her shoulders came in. "Lylie. Come here." He held out his arms and his daughter came running to the bed. He lifted her up onto his lap and she snuggled her head into his neck.  
"Daddy, I don't like it when you and Mummy fight."  
"Come on Lylie, we don't fight badly. We'll talk about it tomorrow." She looked up at him and the tears nearly fell. Her eyes were exactly the same as Catherina's. "You'd better go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." Lylie raised her head, kissed him on the cheek, jumped down and ran across to the door. She turned and waved before opening the door and slipping into the corridor. The door shut behind her with a thud and Edmund could finally cry.

Just as he was halfway through a dream where he was following Catherina through the forest when the covers were lifted up and then fell back down. There was a brief sound as a candle was blown out and then a sigh of comfort. Edmund rolled over and found Catherina lying next to him. He wound his arms around her waist and pulled her to him.  
"I'm sorry." He whispered in her ear.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered back.  
"I forgive you." They whispered together.

They sat together at breakfast the next morning and everyone knew that they had forgiven each other. Edmund and Catherina both taught Lylie archery in the morning and they went down to the beach in the afternoon. Edmund watched Catherina and Lylie play in the water. Catherina's honey-brown waves were soaked, making them a dark brown like Lylie's. Both of their skirts were wet up to the knee. Edmund closed his eyes and then ran to join them. A legendary splash fight began.

Susan watched the fight from her balcony. A strange feeling came from low in her stomach as she watched Catherina pick Lylie up and hold her. Their small family was perfect and something she could never have. A hand on her shoulder reminded her of where she was. But it still made her jump. She turned her head to find Catherina's brother Edward standing beside her.  
"Edward-you scared me." She smiled.  
"Sorry Your Majesty. I just wanted to inform you that the Governor of the Lone Islands has arrived." He looked down at the beach. "Shall I send someone down to His Majesty and their Highnesses?"  
"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'll be inside in a minute." Susan smiled at him and Edward disappeared back inside.

The Governor was waiting for his grand entrance but he had to wait because one of the Kings was down on the beach. He impatiently tapped his fingers on the palm of his other hand. Why did he have to wait for a boy? Eventually there was a commotion from inside the hall and he straightened up. The doors in front of him opened and he walked in.  
"The Governor of the Lone Islands."  
He walked down the aisle to the thrones. He knelt down at the bottom of the steps.  
"Your Majesties. Your Highness." He looked up at them. The High King Peter was more majestic than ever. The Queen Susan was stunningly beautiful. King Edmund had grown even more. Queen Lucy was a little lady. The Princess Catherina, he had been informed she was Edmund's wife, was very pretty but familiar. "Thank you for the invitation. I can only stay for a week. I left my daughter in charge and I am not sure she would be able to cope with a longer stretch of time."  
"Why ever not? Queen Susan and Queen Lucy have ruled quite happily for the last ten years. Why wouldn't your daughter be able to cope with more than a week?"  
"You know my daughter fairly well, Your Highness. Do you not remember Christiana?"  
"I remember your son Christian."  
"Pale girl. Blonde curls."  
"Chrissie! I remember Chrissie. I'm sorry, I've been here for a while; I've forgotten some of Eonan life." Catherina swallowed, "I do have to agree though, why couldn't Christian do it?"  
"Christian came with me." The Governor said as his golden-haired son entered.  
"Christian!" Catherina cried before abandoning all her princess manners and running to hug her friend. He wrapped his arms around her waist and swung her around.  
"Cat!" He said, his shock wearing off as he remembered the touch of his childhood friend. "I've missed you so much."  
"I've missed you too." She said as he put her down. "My leg's better now."  
"Good, I'm glad. I never meant for it to happen."  
"Come and meet my husband." Catherina said, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the aisle. "Christian this is Ed-_King_ Edmund." Christian bowed. "Husband, this is my old childhood friend, Christian."  
"Pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty; I thank you all for your invitation." Christian said.  
"Stand Christian." Edmund commanded. Christian stood warily. "Don't be afraid. A friend of Catherina's is a friend of mine." And he held out his arms. Christian stepped forward and they embraced.

"I can't believe you're in Narnia!" Catherina squealed. She was walking with Christian in the garden during her hour of exercise.  
"I know! Father never told us you'd married King Edmund." Christian said.  
"Why?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"But Christian, I do worry. You know me, we've been friends since we were toddlers."  
"I know. I suppose he was just hoping that you would be able to marry me."  
"Oh."  
"Why are we doing this anyway?"  
"Oh, Edmund demands that I take one hour of exercise a day instead of training with the real soldiers." Catherina looked up at her friend. "Why have you changed?"  
"I haven't changed. You've changed."  
"I haven't changed in the slightest. You've become a man. In some ways I'm still a girl."  
"How?"  
"Well, what do you mean?"  
"What ways are you still a girl?"  
"I still like playing on the beach, climbing out of windows, running barefoot through the forest. I'm a woman because I-," Catherina stopped walking.  
"Because you're married?"  
"No. I mean, yes. I have to go." She turned and ran into the castle.  
"Catherina! Cat! CATHERINA!"


	10. Telling the Truth

Christian stood watching his friend's shining hair flying out behind her like a cape as she ran off. Why was she being so oddly secretive? She was so different to how she had been when she was back in Eona. But yet she was still the same. She spoke the same, she walked the same, her mannerisms and everything was still the same. Her eyes, her magical eyes that he had said so, so often in his letters to her, belonged in the sky were never-changing. He couldn't believe her.  
"Christian? It is Christian isn't it?" He turned. It was King Edmund who had spoken.  
"Yes, Your Majesty." Christian bowed. "I didn't mean to upset Catherina, she was the one who ran away."  
"I didn't come to ask you about that. I was wondering if you wanted someone to dance with after dinner, for you have the choice of either of my sisters. True, Susan is seen as the more beautiful, but Lucy is a better dancer and has far more enjoyable company."  
"You slander your elder sister, sir."  
"Not slander. I prefer Lucy to Susan. When we were younger I was quite horrid to Lu and so I am determined to make it up to her. Come in. Dinner is ready."

At dinner, Catherina talked only to Edmund, Lucy and her brothers. Christian only looked at her once but his attention was distracted by Lucy Pevensie. She wasn't beautiful like her sister but she was pretty and she could hold attention nearly as well as Catherina. Christian talked to her during dinner. Then King Edmund and Catherina got up and danced together. When they had finished, Edmund looked around for Lucy. He motioned to her and as she stood, she grabbed Christian's hand and pulled him with her. They danced several sets before Edmund claimed to be exhausted.  
"I'll see you in our chamber." He whispered into Catherina's ear and a coy smile came to her face. When he had gone, everyone else began to disperse and Christian went and sat with his friend at the window. The wind blew her hair around her face.  
"Catherina, what's the matter? Why are you a woman-you never finished your sentence."  
There was a pause and Christian wondered if he would ever get an answer when Catherina took a deep breath.  
"I'm a mother." She said. "I have a five-year-old daughter."


	11. Friends Forever

"Why did you keep it a secret from me?" Christian asked Catherina, his blue eyes baring down into her green ones.  
"I thought you might get mad because you said your Father wanted us to marry." Catherina replied, "I thought you might be upset, but I don't understand how you didn't know. I did invite you."  
"Why wouldn't my Father tell me of this? Why would he not tell me that you were marrying a _King_?" Christian wondered aloud, as they began to walk down the marble corridor.  
"He may not have told you because I was marrying a King." Catherina suggested, "He wanted us to marry, remember."  
"True. But if he wanted us to marry, that explains why he didn't tell me that you were getting married, but it doesn't explain why I've never seen you when they last came on visit to the Lone Islands."  
"I had to stay here. Lylie was ill with chickenpox and I had to look after her. It's a good thing that I had had chickenpox when I was younger." Catherina whispered. "Chickenpox Buddy." She said, holding out her little finger to him. He linked his through hers.  
"Chickenpox Buddy." He smiled.


End file.
